Quase Queda
by Ana Uchiiha
Summary: Então, quando olhei para aqueles olhos escuros, sabia que todo o dia cansativo com a Ino no shopping teria valido muito a pena.


_Hi *-*_

_ .. Acho que tem gente que nem lembra de mim, já que eu sumi por tanto tempo né D:_

_Mas okay, quem lembra, eu exclui "Último ano" e "Tudo começou com uma batida de carro" =)_

_Começando do zero.. E desculpa a quem acompanhava =DD_

_._

_Então, primeiro uma one-shot levinha né *-*_

_._

* * *

**Declaimer: **A turma do Naruto não me pertence, muito menos os irmãos Uchiha né D:

* * *

** Quase Queda **

_._

- Sakura, você sabe o que significa isso? Mas é claro que sabe, impossível não saber! Significa que nós temos que entrar nessa loja, de qualquer maneira! Não achamos um vestido lindo como aquele com 70% de desconto todos os dias, não é verdade?

Eu realmente não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir com a Ino ao Shopping. Primeiro porque eu odiava shoppings, me tornando uma adolescente de 19 anos (quase adulta, na verdade) anormal. Segundo porque simplesmente é a Ino. Poderia ser a Hinata ou a Tenten, que na maior parte do tempo estão no seu juízo perfeito.

De todas as lojas desse andar, entramos na maioria. Pulando algumas quando os manequins que ficavam na porta não agradavam Ino.

Eu, como toda pessoa nova em Paris, só a seguia enquanto ela passava como um furacão pelas lojas.

.

Sem que eu notasse, ela já estava parada ao lado de um vestido azul claro, realmente lindo, tomara que caia. Praticamente babando.

- Esses são os 70% de desconto por aqui? - Resmunguei ao constatar que o vestido ainda estava muito caro para os meus padrões.

Ino convenceu meus pais a deixarem a gente viajar alegando que seria um oportunidade única nas nossas vidas. Que se não viajássemos esse ano, não viajaríamos nunca mais. Meus pais deixaram, me fazendo jurar que ligaria todos os dias até as 6 da tarde, e que se eu não ligasse eles pegariam o voo na mesma hora para cá.

Ino já havia visitado Paris outras vezes, mas todas sozinha. Alegando que eu era a única amiga que merecia viajar com ela para qualquer lugar que fosse. O que era uma mentira, já que Hinata e Tenten chegariam amanhã de manhã, porque não conseguiram pegar o mesmo voo que nós. Então, pedi as férias no trabalho que o Kakashi, meu chefe, estava me devendo a mais de 2 meses e aqui estamos. Livres, leves e soltas em uma das cidades mais maravilhosas do mundo. Sozinhas.

Mas ainda assim em um shopping...

- Você queria mais o que? Tá super barato! - Ino alegou. - Mas tudo bem, prometo que depois desse vestido vamos embora, tudo bem?

- Claro. - Sorri, sabendo que, no fundo, não seria o último vestido ou sei lá o que que veríamos.

.

.

.

* * *

Mesmo depois de Ino ter me prometido que iríamos embora depois da quarta bolsa que ela tinha comprado, nós ainda estávamos andando pelo shopping, procurando mais alguma coisa que a Ino ainda não tivesse, o que seria difícil.

As únicas coisas que comprei foram umas duas blusinhas e uma saia que eu adorei. E mesmo assim saiu muito caro.

- Sakura, você não vai acreditar!

Suspirei pesadamente.

- O que foi agora?

Acho que minha expressão de desânimo me entregou, porque de repente Ino perdeu toda sua euforia e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de culpa, porque ela simplesmente sabia que eu só queria estar no hotel agora, assistindo America's Next Top Model.

- Ow, droga, disse que aquela bolsa seria a última coisa que veríamos e já comprei mas dois sapatos.

Exatamente.

- Tudo bem, quando aceitei vir com você estava ciente do risco que correria. - Falei tranquilizando-a. - Mas da onde você tira tanto dinheiro? Você já comprou umas o que? Treze coisas?

- Que nada! Coloco tudo no cartão do Gaara. - Ino respondeu simplesmente, voltando a ficar radiante.

Oh, uma das melhores coisas na Ino é que ela tinha um namorado perfeito. Que realmente gostava dela, lindo e rico. Enquanto o meu cabelo continuava rosa, eu era pobre e não tinha ninguém. Na verdade, eu que apresentei Gaara a ela, nós éramos muito amigos, e ainda somos. Meus amigos sempre foram Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Tenten e Hinata. Até que Ino e Gaara começaram a namorar, e Hinata e Naruto ficaram de gracinha. Resultado: Eu e Tenten ficamos sós.

- Ah, sempre né? - Pisquei pra ela.

- Sempre. - Ela piscou de volta, enquanto nós caíamos na risada.

.

- Mas okay, agora é sério, não vou comprar mais nada. Só quero um milk shake.

Concordei mentalmente, um milk shake cairia muito bem.

Ino saiu andando em direção a uma sorveteria que ficava um pouco mais a frente. Era toda pintada de rosa e amarelo, as mesinhas brancas e os banquinhos também.

Eu estava muito tranquila porque havia convencido Ino a ir embora, mas foi então que a maior desgraça da minha vida aconteceu, mas não sei como. Sei que estava entrando na sorveteria, enquanto Ino ficava esperando uma moça que estava na frente dela, fazendo um pedido. Então tropecei em uma das mesinhas que estavam quase na porta da sorveteria, nem dando tempo para pensar em nada.

Mas, antes de cair no chão, do nada, senti um braço na minha cintura, me segurando. Rápido demais.

Então, quando olhei para aqueles olhos escuros, sabia que todo o dia cansativo com a Ino no shopping teria valido muito a pena.

**FIM =D**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Gente, também não sei de onde saiu essa, mas simplesmente veio, sério!_

_Então, parece estranho, mas eu falei: "Vou escrever uma one". Sem ideia nenhuma, então fui escrevendo e saiu isso. Tá beeem pequenininho, eu sei, mas até que eu gostei :p_

_Vamos ver se eu volto com mais ones ou uma long. _

_._

_Agora, o mais importante, deixem aquelas **reviews** bem lindas pra mim saber o que vocês acharam, tá?_

_._

* * *

_Erros ortográficos é porque sou burra mesmo D: _

_Erros de digitação ou outros avisem, please_ _:D_

* * *

Ana Uchiiha =D


End file.
